Après Moi, Le Déluge
Après Moi, Le Déluge is the eleventh episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary WITCH BUSINESS — When Davina becomes violently ill and the repercussions soon begin to affect the entire French Quarter, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah rush to find out what is going on. Sophie approaches the others with some startling information about the Harvest Festival and presents a drastic plan to save Davina. Elsewhere, Hayley is racked with guilt as she comes clean to Elijah about her role in Sophie’s plan. Last, a sequence of unforeseen events sends shockwaves through the French Quarter. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Shannon Kane as Sabine Guest Cast *______ as Tunde *______ as The Redhead Trivia *Upcoming characters Tunde and The Redhead might debut in this episode. *This is the first episode of both series (TVD & TO) to have its title in a language other than English. *This is the second episode of The Originals to be written by Marguerite MacIntyre. *This episode may mark the first appearance of either Louisana Voodoo or Hoodoo in the series. *Celeste may appear in this episode. *Marcel comes to physical blows with Klaus in this episode and punches him. Continuity *TBA Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References *The title 'Après Moi, Le Déluge', which translates into 'After Me, The Flood', is a quote that, according to popular legends, has been attributed to both Louis XV of France and Madame de Pompadour, his maîtresse-en-titre. *Many people interpret this quote as foreshadowing of the French Revolution, which broke out 15 years after Louis XV's death. In the context of The Originals, this could mean that, after the fall of an important character, or of one who has a lot of power and influence within the society of New Orleans, it'll be plunged into chaos and war. *''Après Moi, Le Déluge, after me comes the flood'' is a lyric in the song 'Après Moi by Regina Spektor. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" is also the title of a concert of classical music composed by Luna Pearl Woolf. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" is also the title of a paperback by Mathieu Bénézet and a board book by Cleve F Adams. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" is also the title of an album and a song by french singer and composer Alex Beaupain. Quotes Promo :Elijah: "She has too much power that she cannot control." :Sophie: "It will take us down with it." :Klaus: "I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground." :Rebekah: "You do realise that you have to slit a girl's throat." :Davina: "No." :Marcel: "You're not touching her." :Hayley: "This family gets more complicated by the second." Extended Promo :Davina: "I don't know what's wrong with me." :Davina: "GO AWAY!" :Niklaus: "Witches are a pain in the arse." :Sophie: "It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it." Webclip :(noise in the background) :Klaus: "Ah, that's going well." :Elijah: "If you're trying to win the girl's trust. Perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea." :Klaus: "Well, are there any more inopportune death's you'd like to wave in my face?" :Elijah: "Give me a moment. I'll get you a list." :(noise in the background) :Klaus: sighs "Young, old, dead or alive, witches are a pain in the arse." :(Klaus leaves) Multimedia Soundtrack TBA Videos The Originals 1x11 Promo Après Moi, Le Déluge HD|Short Promo The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Clip|Webclip The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Producers' Preview|Producer's Preview Pictures 1x11exclusive.jpg 1x11exclusive2.jpg Hayleyklaus239.jpg Klauskierannnn3.jpg Kieranklaushayley.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Klaushayleyiroginals.jpg Klauskierannn2.jpg Kiarannn2.jpg Kierannnn.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg Klausekieran.jpg klaussmileep11.jpg elijah1ep11.jpg elijah2ep11.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters